The present invention relates to a permanently mounted box or boxes constructed of a non-conductive, non-corrosive material, such as plastic or fiberglass, having tapered internal surfaces, with built-in terminal connectors, into which a battery or batteries used for engines are placed. Said battery or batteries having tapered exterior surfaces and terminals are inserted into the box or boxes, and affixed to the interior of the box, assuring a positive electrical contact. Said boxes may be electrically connected in series or parallel by numerous means.
While numerous prior inventions have taught enclosures for batteries, such as Larkin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,792 and Hausman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,466, none of these contemplate a combination which teach a pre-wired capsule, providing means for easy installation and removal of a battery, providing rapid electrical connection with an external electrical system. Larkin et al. is directed towards a means of a carrying a battery, whereas Hausman et al shows a mounting and support arrangement.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a permanently mounted battery box or boxes such that engine batteries can be rapidly and easily installed and removed. It is a further object of the invention to accomplish this installation and removal with a minimal amount of mechanical ability and the reduction of possible error. Another object is to eliminate the need for tools.